fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vidistov
Dragon |ailments = Dragonblight Bleeding |weaknesses = Dragon Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }}Vidistov (ヘビッタ, Hebitta) is a Snake Wyvern. Physiology Vidistov is a large Snake Wyvern. Its head is relatively large and is short, wide, pear-shaped, and distinct from the neck while its snout is short and rounded. The dorsal scales are dark gray and have large, red, serrated keels. The ventral scales are smooth and cream-colored. Its limbs are short but muscular, with four claws on its forelegs and three on its hind legs. Its tail is long and deeply forked like its tongue. Abilities Vidistov uses its spines to cut up prey as it constricts them. By doing so it allows prey to bleed to death; it almost never directly kills its prey. It frequently uses its tail as a whip. When confronted by a predator or a tougher prey item, it will begin to use the Dragon Element in the form of condensed, spherical projectiles that are shot from its mouth. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Snake Wyvern *Suborder: Serpentes *Superfamily: Saw Snake Wyvern *Family: Vidistov Vidistov is a member of the Snake Wyvern class, making it a close relative to the likes of Najarala and Angilayankas. Habitat Range Vidistov inhabit the Desert, Ancestral Steppe, Dunes, Heaven's Mount, Jurassic Frontier, Ruined Ridge, Verdant Hills, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Sandy Plains, and Misty Peaks. They have been recently discovered in the Ancient Forest and the Wildspire Waste. Ecological Niche Vidistov are powerful predators that rely on ambush attacks, utilizing their keeled scales. Their diet consists of Herbivores like Slagtoth, Aptonoth, Gargwa, and Rhenoplos. Other creatures like Yian Kut-Ku, Congalala, and Great Jaggi may also be on this predator's menu as well. The Snake Wyverns competes with powerful predators such as Gore Magala, Deviljho, Rathian, Tigrex, Glavenus, and Rajang. Despite coexisting with such formidable creatures, these large and fearsome Snake Wyverns also tend to be avoided by said competitors. Biological Adaptations Vidistov uses its keeled scales to cut up prey as it constricts them. This causes wounds that bleed, sometimes profusely. These scales can even cut through armored prey. When it becomes angered, the Snake Wyvern is known to use the Dragon element. It can shoot spheres of Dragon element energy at its enemies. These spheres are similar to grenades, exploding violently once they make contact with the ground or a target. Behavior Vidistov are highly aggressive. When threatened, they rub certain parts of their together to produce a sizzling sound, similar water on a hot plate. They appear to be very patient, waiting for as long as they have to for prey to bleed out. They are mostly nocturnal, but they have been seen hunting in broad daylight. This usually applies to younger individuals. When two Vidistov are seen with their tails intertwined, this means that they are mates. Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Turf Wars In the Ancient Forest *Vs. Tobi-Kadachi (winner is Vidistov) *Vs. Wyesperos (winner is Wyesperos) *Vs. Zabarugga (winner is Vidistov) In the Wildspire Waste *Vs. Eumurikos (ends in a tie, both monsters take damage) *Vs. Jyuratodus (winner is Vidistov) *Vs. Quadepos (winner is Vidistov) Etymology Vidistiv is a combination of viper, vidit (Latin for saw), and убиство ubistvo (Serbian for murder). Hebitta is a portmanteau of ヘビ hebi (snake) and カッター kattā (cutter). Notes *Vidistov was inspired by a concept art for a Snake Wyvern, most likely a pre-release design for Najarala or Dalamadur. The Snake Wyvern has a drawing of a chainsaw near it, suggesting it might have been based off a chainsaw. ***Vidistov's design was based off of saw-scaled vipers of the genus Echis. *Its head, claws, and tail can be broken. The tail has to be broken before it can be cut off. *When low on stamina, it will feed on Herbivores to regain stamina. *It only uses Dragon element attacks when in rage mode. *Vidistov's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310